


Life Goes On

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: I cried writing this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas loses something important to him.





	Life Goes On

It was around noon when Philip got a phone call from Lukas. He was still laying in bed, editing one of Lukas' videos while some show he didn't know the name of played in the background. He slid the phone icon across the screen, pressing the phone to his ear, holding it between his head and his shoulder. 

"Hey." Philip mumbled, turning the TV down. "What's up?"

"I need you to come over. Right now." Lukas whispered into the phone.

"Lukas.." Philip questioned. "Is everything okay?"

"No. I need you." Lukas replied. "Right now."

Philip shut his laptop, set it on the other side of his bed and got up. "Do you need anything?"

"Flowers."

"Lukas.. why would you need flowers?"

"I'll explain when you get here." Lukas replied. "Love you, bye."

Philip sighed, stuffing his phone in his pocket and pulling his shoes on, grabbing his wallet and his key ring. There was no one to say goodbye to when Philip went downstairs, considering Helen and Gabe both went out on the lake that morning to spend a "romantic day there. Philip swore he'd never do that with Lukas. He walked out of the house, locking it before jogging down the front yard to a small red car. It was his car, Gabe bought it for him over the summer of his junior year. He had said Philip needed something safer to ride around on other than a bike. So he ended up getting this. The car wasn't special, it had even been wrecked a few times and the paint was fading, but Philip loved her. No one else wanted that car so it was his job to want it more than anything, just like what Gabe and Helen did for him.

He unlocked the doors and climbed into the car, starting it. He rubbed his hands across the leather steering wheel, looking back and forth across the yard before pulling out. He turned right, driving down the road five miles over the speed limit on his way to the local flower shop. When he got there he parked out front and grabbed the first bouquet of flowers he could find, throwing down money on the counter and running off, calling back to the worker, telling her to keep the change. Driving to Lukas' house didn't take long, probably because Philip was speeding, and normally he wouldn't, he'd usually be terrified Helen would catch him but he didn't care. His boyfriend needed him.

He didn't see Lukas when he pulled up to the house and he didn't see Bo's car either. When Lukas didn't answer the door or even meet him outside Philip knew that there was definitely something wrong. He made his way around the back of the house, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the barn. The barn wasn't open so he decided to go around, stopping when he saw Lukas sitting on the ground next to a small lump of dirty on the ground. Gripping the flowers tightly, Philip ran towards him, kneeling down in front of him.

"Hey.." he whispered, cupping Lukas cheeks after he set the flowers next to him. "What happened?"

Lukas sniffled, wiping his eyes. It was the second time Philip had seen him cry. "He died."

Philip froze. God. No. Bo died. "Hey, hey, it'll be okay. Is he at the hospital? Was it a car accident?"

Lukas looked up at him. "Who do you think died?"

"Your dad?"

"I wouldn't be crying over that." Lukas scoffed. "Lester died."

Philip blinked a few times. Usually, he'd mock Lukas. Lester seemingly hated Philip, he always pecked him and chased him, hell, Philip hated him. But to Lukas this was how Philip would feel if he lost a dog. "I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around Lukas, pulling him close. "What happened?"

"I don't know.. it just.. it happened. I didn't see him when I went out to the barn so when I let the turkeys out to roam.. I found him." He took a shaky breath, closing his eyes and burying his face in Philips neck. "I hate this.. why did he have to die?" 

"I don't know but.. at least he's in a safe place, you know.. he's with your mom.. my mom.."

"You think he went to heaven?"

"Of course he did." Philip smiled. "Dogs and cats go to heaven.. why wouldn't.. turkeys.." 

'The things I do for this boy,' Philip thought.

Lukas smiled a little, nodding. "Dad had already left for work.. I had to bury him.. it just.. it doesn't feel right not doing anything about it.."

"You're right." Philip rubbed his back. "He was a very nice.. uh.." He cleared his throat. "Bird."

"All the times he attacked you.. it was because he was jealous.. he didn't like that I kissed you more than him.." Lukas laughed, dryly.

"Hey.. it's.. it doesn't matter, alright?" Philip picked up the bunch of flowers he got, laying it over the freshly dug up dirt. "He didn't deserve to die but at least he's in a better place, right?"

Lukas nodded, sniffling.

"How about we go inside and watch a movie?"

"You don't have to. I know this must sound stupid." Lukas ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're upset, your feelings aren't stupid. I'm staying." Philip kissed his cheek. "Now let's go inside."


End file.
